coreofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Core RPG
A largely incoherent and poorly organized project. Not actually a game; none of us have the time or patience to program this massive pile of words and ill thought out numbers. This page is a work in "progress". "Plot" Summary The game opens on the title screen, which is Ipsen and Belkitteh standing at the control panel of station security. The lights are off but they're silhouetted against the light of the holographic displays. On one of the screens is Stillman, Dent, and Riku standing in the Cafeteria, apparently discussing something. The options are new game, save game and profiles. New game is selected and the opening cutscene starts. The camera drifts down the halls which are like how Sakki drew them in Fish Out of Water. After a few seconds we start to hear footsteps. Cut to a low shot of Edwin's feet as he's running. There's a squishy, goopy sound somewhere in the distance. Pan up and out slightly. The sleeve on Edwin's claw arm is pretty much ripped right off and he's clutching at it. He's looking pretty terrified. The camera rotates around so it's in front of him and we see what he's running from. It's a great big adult steenk peeg, and it looks like a cross between a gigantic monster boar and this horrifying thing. Cut to the infirmary. Stillman, Ingrid, Jacob, and Inka are all tending to various tasks. Levi and Ankou and sitting next to each other on one of the cots. The lights flicker and everyone glances up in concern. The same rumbling wet squishy sound the steenk peeg made earlier starts. Stillman gets up to go see what's happening. Cut to Dent's office. The lights flicker there as well and go out. He grabs his shotgun out of a drawer or something. Cut to cafeteria. The lights flicker and there's a grumbling pigsqueal/roar. Riku vaults over the counter and draws his sword. Reuben just kind of gives Riku a what the fuck look. Cut again. We're in the same security room as the title screen. A klaxon alarm is going off and Ipsen glances at Belkitteh. Belkitteh nods and Ipsen presses a button labeled “lockdown”. Cut to each of the aforementioned locations as the doors slam shut. Stillman is confused and concerned, Dent is furious and punches a wall, and the doors don't actually slam in the cafeteria but we cut to Riku looking furious at things anyway. Ipsen's voice comes over the PA system, informing everyone caught outside to report to the cafeteria. The announcement system sputters and dies just as he begins explaining the nature of the emergency. Gameplay begins. You're Stillman. The lights are flickering, but still on. You get a movement tutorial from Ivo, who's hacking your communication device. He tells you how to navigate on The Map, then you head to the Cafeteria since it's in the only direction not blocked off by the lockdown. You meet with Riku and Dent there. The three of you discuss what's going on, say this sort of thing hasn't happened in the Core before, then a steenk peeg breaks down the door. Combat begins. TUTORIAL FIGHT: So there's this Steenk Peeg that takes up about six squares menacing with spikes of horror. The objective of the tutorial fight is to 1. Defeat the steenk peeg, and 2. Stop it from eating Reuben and Mirah, the two non combatants out and about. Shit happens, the party wins pretty handily because this is the goddamn tutorial fight. The lights sputter and finally die. Dent swears and tells everyone to follow him to engineering to fix the goddamn engines before the station’s life support’s backup battery dies. They’ve got three days before the oxygen starts to run out. Ivo pipes up and says that the path to Engineering would be blocked due to the lockdown, though, and because the power isn’t on Dent’s keycard can’t open the doors. Dent swears more. Stillman points out something along the lines that there are probably more steenk peegs like the one they just fought along the way, and they should prepare for the trip. OBJECTIVE GET: *'FIX GENERATORS' **'Get Ipsen to use his override to unblock the route' **'OR, find an alternate route' *Stock up on supplies **Get to infirmary **See if the others are okay while you’re there. So Dent, Riku, and Stillman head to Infirmary. Cutscene start. Fade in on the three of them standing in front of the Infirmary doors, looks of surprise, concern, or disgust on their faces. Cut to a shot from behind them to show the Infirmary doors. They’re kind of ripped off their hinges, and there’s peegslime everywhere. Cots are overturned, broken glass and syringes are scattered everywhere. Dent ch-chks his shotgun and reloads, Riku brandishes his sword, and Stillman steps inside cautiously, asking if everyone is all right. Ankou answers him from behind a cot on its side. She’s no worse for wear then when she came into the infirmary, but everyone else scattered when the steenk peeg ripped off the door. Ankou joins the party.